Cache/The SPQR Congratulatory Thread
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1244.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 00:32:05 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The SPQR Congratulatory Thread Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » The SPQR Congratulatory Thread « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: The SPQR Congratulatory Thread (Read 601 times) Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls The SPQR Congratulatory Thread « on: August 10, 2015, 04:40:11 PM » It is well-known that SPQR is the most butthurt alliance in the game. Always threatening every other alliance and creating an alliance so that they could attack other nations without getting in trouble. Post about this butthurt and congratulate them for it here. « Last Edit: August 10, 2015, 04:48:45 PM by ThePotatoGuy » Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: The SPQR Congratulatory Thread « Reply #1 on: August 10, 2015, 04:50:15 PM » Congratulations on all your butthurt Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Chaos Full Member Offline 138 Re: The SPQR Congratulatory Thread « Reply #2 on: August 10, 2015, 05:22:10 PM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49736 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: The SPQR Congratulatory Thread « Reply #3 on: August 10, 2015, 05:40:29 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 10, 2015, 05:35:27 PM Thanks? I think Svet is the most butthurt here, hands down. Hell, Lee refuses to acknowledge me on IRC or Skype. If anything he's more buttblasted than NLR ever was. Did you know he called Dragon tank on Skype asking for help 2 days ago? I've never called anyone over Skype and I've certainly never sperged out that much. Yep I would have to agree Svet is the most butthurt. In TRW he blames my alliance for everything even though it's clearly EPT's and Cotton's that's doing the crap to him. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: The SPQR Congratulatory Thread « Reply #4 on: August 10, 2015, 05:42:56 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 10, 2015, 05:35:27 PM Thanks? I think Svet is the most butthurt here, hands down. Hell, Lee refuses to acknowledge me on IRC or Skype. If anything he's more buttblasted than NLR ever was. Did you know he called Dragon tank on Skype asking for help 2 days ago? I've never called anyone over Skype and I've certainly never sperged out that much. Nice meme. Good thing your boyfriend Mammon small bitch isn't here to say how b butthurt I am. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria dopes Jr. Member Offline 69 Personal Text Don't read this. It's personal. Re: The SPQR Congratulatory Thread « Reply #5 on: August 10, 2015, 09:38:08 PM » As a show of no hard feelings towards SPQR NAM is now taking donations to purchase every member of SPQR a special pillow for their pained anuses. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51451 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » The SPQR Congratulatory Thread SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2